Sans répit
by Sinkha
Summary: Fic écris il y a 2-3ans...les ennuis reviennent au grand galop dans la vie de Sakura et lui reserve BEAUCOUP de surprise!
1. Default Chapter

1-HONG KONG

-Je m'appelle Sakura je suis maintenant âgée de 17ans. A l'age de 12ans j'ai découvert un livre, Le livre de clow, et un monde magique c'est ouvert à moi. Le livre renfermait des cartes qui signifiaient des éléments, je pris la carte du vent dans mes main et dit le nom tout haut les autres cartes s'envolèrent …après cette incident un étrange ourson volant du nom de Kéro Béro sorti il se présenta a moi comme étant le gardien des cartes et me désigna chasseuse de cartes. Lors de ma quête un jeune garçon du nom de Lioniel Li vint me rejoindre , au début il voulais toute les cartes mais peu a peu nous devinrent amis, sacousine Stéphanie vin nous rejoindre te fus elle aussi importante dans la capture des cartes, tout comme mon amie Tiffany qui fit mes costumes. Quand la dernière cartes, earthy fut capturé j'ai rencontré Yué le gardien juge des cartes de Clow, c'est moi qu'il choisis comme étant la nouvelle maître des cartes, mais une nouvelle menace m'obligea a me servir de mes pouvoir et de changé les cartes de clow en cartes de Sakura, Lionel resta pour m'aider et m'avoua qu'il étais amoureux de moi ce sentiment étias réciproque mais il du repartirent pour Hong Kong sur ordre de sa mère… Durant ces 5ans je ne reçus jamais de nouvelle …aucun téléphone …

La jeune fille derrière la caméra regarda son amie mélancoliquement une larmes vint rouler sur sa peau blanche. Elle écarta une méche de ses cheveux noir et s'approcha de sakura

Tiff – Oh sakura... je sais que tu vas le revoir ...

Sakura – tu dis sa a cause du mariage de Stéphanie …

Quelque semaine plutôt elle avait reçu une lettre de Hong Kong

_Vous êtes inviter au mariage de _

_Stéphanie Li & Youri Mc Cowles_

_Le 5 avril 2001 au parc des cerisiers _

Ps étant demoiselle d'honneur 

_Vous devez arriver le 18 mars _

_Merci _

Tiffany aussi étais demoiselle d'honneur, le 18 mars étais dans 3 jours Sakura redoutais cette dates car elle allait revoir Lionel…. Mais elle allait revoir aussi Stéphanie, Anthony et Mlle Moreau eux aussi étais inviter tous étais fais, le billet acheter, les valises faites, et la robe de voyage aussi, cadeau de son père vu qu'elles fêteraient à l'extérieur . Tiffany avais voulu filmer la déclaration de sakura car elle voulais anoncé a sons père et a son frère lors de son 17ième anniversaire son secret qui étais d'être un Cards Captor.

Tout étais en place Tiffany devais venir la chercher pour aller a l'aéroport a 13 :30

Sakura en fila un jupe au genou beige avec un gilet sans manche rose pâle. Quand elle descendit déjeuner son père et son frère étais déjà debout

Sakura – vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous lever

Thomas – Il fallais bien que quelqu'un prépare ton p'tit dej…

Dominic – et en plus je voulais te voir avant de partir

Sakura leur souris et mangea, apres s'avoir rassasié elle remonta cherché ses valise et son sac dans lequel kéro avait pris place

Sakura – Kéro ne te fais pas remarqué stp

Kéro – d'accord c'est promis

La voiture de Tiffany arriva quelque instant plus tard. A l'aéroport sakura et Tiffany enregistraire leur bagage et enbarquèrent dans l'avion sakura s'assit près du hublot

Et vit l'aéroport devenir tout petit au fur et a mesure que l'avion prenais de l'altitude

Tiffany – j'ai hâte d'être arriver

Sakura – parle pour toi je ne veux pas revoir lionel pour rien au monde

Tiffany – tout va bien aller sakura ne sois pas trop stricte avec lui il devais avoir une bonne raison…

Kéro – je suis d'accord avec tiffany même si je n'aime pas lionel ….

Sakura ris doucement a cette remarque. Quelque heure plus tard il arrivèrent a Hong Kong, Stéphanie, Youri , Lionel , Mme Li et Pierre les attendais. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de regarder lionel, en veillissant son regard étais encore plus profond et paraîssais encore plus serieux. Lionel , lui , ne pus s'empêcher de regarder sakura … ses cheveux lui arrivais a la mi-dos , ses yeux étais encore plus éclatant qu'avant et elle étais très gracieuse…

Stéphanie – SALUT!!!!!!!! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepter … je vous présente youri mon futur époux

Youri – salut heureux de vous rencontré

Steph – Il est au courant pour tout … son père est un descendant d'un amie de Clow

Sakura – tant mieux je n'aurais pas a caché Kéro

Lionel – tu as emmené la peluche ?

Sakura – il a un nom comme toi et moi et c'est Kéro …

Sakura lui avais répondu d'un ton dur que même elle avais du mal a croire

Pierre – allons a la voiture je vous pris

A la maison Sakura et Tiffany remarquèrent que les 4 sœurs de Lioenl n'Étais pas là pour les accueillir

Tiff – Lionel ou sont tes sœur ???

Lionel – elle ne vivent plus avec nous et ses tant mieux

Mme Li – Lionel ne parle pas de tes sœur comme sa…

Lionel se mis au garde a vous au sont de la voix de sa mère

Mme Li – bonjour tu dois être Tiffany et toi sakura la nouvelle maître des cartes de Clow

Heureuse de te rencontré j'espère que tu as emmené Kérobéro ??  
Sakura – Oui madame et moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous rencontré

Elle leur fit signe d'entré dans le salon Tiffany et sakura s'assirent sur un canapé pres du foyer, Lionel pris place sur le fauteuil a la droite de sakura et Stéphanie et Youri sur l'autre canapé

Mme Li – après vous avoir dit ce qui se passeras les 3 semaine que vous passerais ici

Tout d'abord nous allons essayer les robes de demoiselles d'honneur et effectué la pige pour savoir quelle garçon sera avec quelle fille ensuite il y aura les répétition et nous fêterons l'anniversaire de Sakura

A ces mots sakura s'enfonça dans le divan et rougit

Mme Li – c'est Stéphanie qui ma dit pour ton anniversaire … par après vous pourrais vous amusé avant que Stéphanie devienne Mme Mc Cowles

Tout le monde rie a cette remarque

Mme Li – Lionel montre la chambre au fille stp et fais leur visiter ensuite

Lionel se leva sans contre dire sa mère

Lionel – vener ces en haut

Il leur montra leur chambre et leur fit visiter

Lionel - a droite ces la salle de bain … ici ces le dojo vous pourrais venir vous pratiquer il n'y a aucun problème il y a seulement moi et pierre qui l'utilise… ici ces la chambre de Youri … ici la mienne … a gauche celle de Stéphanie …ici ces la cuisine …

De drôle de bruit venèrent de la sacoche de Sakura

Sakura – OH NON j'avais oublié Kéro

Kéro – OU EST LA CUISINE JAI FAIM!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel – tu pourrais être polie ventre sur patte

Kéro – et toi le morveux

Sakura – Sa suffit vous deux … kéro ce n'est pas un morveux il s'appelle Lionel et Toi il s'Appelle kéro maintenant on se pardonne et on continue

Lionel & Kéro - Désolé

Ils continuèrent la visite. Après avoir fini se fit enfin le temps de manger le repas étais délicieux et sakura ne se priva pas d'en reprendre 2fois. Comme elle étais fatigué, Tiffany et Sakura montèrent se coucher Kéro lui resta bavardé avec Mme Li et Lionel

Sakura n'arrivais pas à dormir alors elle se leva et enfila en pantalon ample avec un top sport

Tiffany – où vas tu ???

Sakura – je vais au dojo m'entraîner je n'arriva pas a dormir

Elle lui montra ces cartes et Tiffany lui souris. Elle sortis de sa chambre et vis la porte de celle de lionel ouverte a la lueur de la lumière du couloir elle pouvais distinguer une photo d'elle sur la table de chevet, Ses yeus se broullèrent et elle se dirigea vers le dojo

Elle poussa la porte et alluma la lumière , la salle étais immense elle s'approche et appela son sceptre

Sakura –Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile confère-moi tes pouvoirs magiques moi, Sakura maîtresse des cartes Je te l'ordonne!

Son sceptre apparu, il étais un petit peu plus grand et l'étoile brillais encore plus kéro disais que c'étais la preuve que ces pouvoir avais grandi

Sakura – Cartes de l'Épée vien a moi !!!!  
Son sceptre se transforma elle entendit la porte s'ouvrirent et se refermer elle se retourne et arrêta son épée sur la gorge du visiteur

Lionel – tes pouvoir on grandi …sa te dit un duel a l'épée pour s'amuser

Sakura – d'accord si je gagne tu me dis pourquoi tu ne m'As pas écris

Lionel - et si je gagne tu ne me fais plus l'air bête d'accord

Il tendit sa main et sakura la serra a ce moment elle ressenti une décharge électrique parcourir

Lionel – En garde on va voir si tu as retenu mais leçon

Sakura – Tu oublies que la cartes de l'Épée rend n'importe qui habile excrimeur …

Leur épée s'entre choquère pendant un bon moment, Sakura mélangea des mouvement de pompom girl a son combat ce qui déroutas Lionel mais lui aussi avais plusieur tour dans son sac. A la fin tout les deux étais épuiser

Lionel – si on déclarais ex-eaquo

Sakura – d'accord … pourquoi ne m'as tu pas écris ?

Lionel - ma mère… elle ma forcée a étudier tout ce qui avais rapport de près ou de loin a Clow et au cercle des 4

Sakura – le cercle des 4???

Lionel – Clow fesais parti d'un clan de 4 sorcier qui signifiais les 4 élément

Clow étais l'eau , Algo le feu , Miyana le vent et Jaya la terre Ils son tous réincarner mais Algo détestais Clow car il étais plus puissant et savais comment accéder au monde Noir et il ne voulais pas lui dire … ma mère crois que tu es en danger …

Sakura – pourquoi c'est Anthony la réincarnation de clow ?!?

Lionel – Sakura … je sais mais tu es plus puissante que clow maintenat alors tu prend sa place au conseille des 4 … et en plus ma mère voulais que je sois loin de toi …. Nous sommes ennemis supposement a cause des cartes mais je ne peux pas être ennemis avec la fille a qui je donnerais ma vie …

Après cette déclaration sakura déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lionel et alla se coucher car elle savais quelle ferais de beau rêves

NDA :J'ai écris ce fics il y a a peu pres 2ans! Malheureusement le site sur lequel il étais publier a fermé ces porte :'( donc je le mets ici pour ceux qui sont encore fans de sakura et qui souhaiterais de nouvel aventure! Enjoy!! Si vous avez des commentaires ces la que sa ce passe !


	2. 2La fete

2-La Fête

Sakura dormis comme un loir maintenant que elle et Lionel s'étais arranger il n'avais pas recommancer a ce fréquanté ''officiellement'' il étais seulement bon copains.Aujourd'hui Sakura , Tiffany, Stéphanie Lionel et Youri allaient essayer leur robes pour le mariage

Stéphanie – Voilà la boutique !!  
Tiffany – j'ai hâte de voir les robes ces sur que sakura seras très jolie ainsi que Stéphanie

Sakura – tiff stp...

A l'intérieur de la boutique il y avais des centaines de robe plus magnifique les une que les autres…Une dame approcha

Dame – Bonjour mlle Li vener de ce côter les filles, les garçons suiver mon neveu Ryan

Ryan – Salut!

Ryan regardais sakura d'une drôle de façon ce qui déplaisais a Lionel…

Le groupe se sépara pour essayer leur habit respectif

La robe des filles étais lilas avec de petite fleur argent brodé le dos étais décolleté en rond et a l'avant aussi. L'habit des garçon étais un complet avec une chemise blanche et une cravate lilas comme la robe des filles.

Sakura – ma robe est un peu serré je vais aller voir si la dame est a l'extérieur

Sakura sortie et se dirigea vers la salle des garçon et tomba sur Ryan

Ryan – Salut besoin d'aide

Sakura – ça va aller je cherche la dame qui s'occupe de la boutique

Ryan – elle s'appele Kaya … pourquoi veux tu la voir ???

Sakura – ma robe … elle… elle est trop petite…

Ryan – vien je vais remonter la fermeture

Il se alla a l'arrière de sakura et fis glisser la fermuture éclair des frisson passèrent dans tout le corps de Sakura

Sakura – merci …

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des fille et n'attendis pas ryan lui parler…

Ryan – Il te veux sakura et il va t'avoir …

Quand elle entra dans la salle elle se laissa tomber sur le petit fauteuil

Tiff – que ce passe t- il sakura ?

Sakura – c'est ce garçon ryan …

Stéph – que va dire lionel si il apprend que sakura a craqué pour un autre…

Sakura – premièrement moi et lionel n'avons pas décider de nous remettre ensemble

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avais trop dit … lionel et elle avais convenue de ne pas en parler et de faire semblant de se détesté

Tiff – SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!!depuis quand parle tu a lionel je veux tout savoir ! !!

Sakura – promis ….

Stéph – aller nous somme entre amie !!!  
Sakura leur raconta tout le conseil des 4 , ses rencontres nocturne avec lionel et son duel

Elle leur fit promettre aussi de ne rien dire se qu'elles acceptèrent . la dame vint frapper a la porte pour que les garçons et les filles sauf Youri et Stéphanie se vois

Lionel – Wow sakura ... toi aussi tiff vous … wow

Ells rirent toute deux. Sakura vit Ryan au loin … elle se sentis rougir quand il la regarda

Lionel – sa va sakura ?

Sakura – oui j'ai chaud… je vais aller me changer …

Lionel avais remarqué que sakura a regardé ce Ryan il n'aimais pas sa du tout… Sakurase rabilla et sortis

Youri - Sakura va donc demander au fille ce quelle veule faire après stp?

Sakura – d'accord je revien …

Sakura ressortis de la salle quelque minute plus tard

Sakura – d'Accord il y a 2 choix … shopping ou un film au ciné …

Lionel – quelle genre de film ???

Sakura – un film….

Stéphaine – D'AMOUR!!!!!!!!!!

Les garçon tombèrent a la renverse en attendant stéphanie …

Tiffany – alors qu'est ce qu'on fais

Youri – ben moi j'ai trop mal au dos pour porter les paquets de Stéphanie je ne suis pas remis de la dernière sortis de shopping

Stéphanie donna un coup a Youri et les autre partirent a rire

Lionel – moi n'importe koi !

Sakura hocha les épaules et ils allèrent au ciné le plus proche …

Stéphanie et Tiff s'étais arranger pour que Lionel et Sakura sois cote a cote …

Sakura pleura beaucoup au film et lionel étais la pour lui offrir un mouchoir. Après le film ils retournèrent tous chez Mme. Li

Tiff – le film étais super … un jour j'aimerais faire des film avec Lionel et Sakura comme vedette ce serais merveilleux….

Sakura & Lionel – Tiff….

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison Lioenl dis au fille de rester ici et amena Youri

Sakura(pensé) – j'espere qu'ils on oublié mon anniversaire….

Lionel – VENER LES FILLES!!!!

Tiff et Stéphanie prirent les devant… Quand sakura entra dans la pièce un un joyeux rire s'éleva

Tous – BONNE FÊTE SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Même yué étais là…

Mme Li – Mlle Moreau et Anthony sont arriver cette après midi …

Sakura – je suis heureuse de tous vous voir!!!

Lionel – tiens sa vien de ton père et ton frère ces Yué qui la enporté… je ne savais pas qu'il connaissais ton secret

Sakura – seulement depuis aujourd'hui…

Sakura pris les paquets des mains de lionel et frissons les parcoururent

Celle de son père disais…

Ma chère sakura 

J'étais boulversé en apprenant ton secret savoir que tu as mis ta vie en danger sans m'en parlé… j'ai déjà perdu ta mère et te perdre toi aurais étais affreux…au moin tu me la dis et j'espère que tu vas continuer a nous parlé de cela quand tu auras des problèmes

_Ton père _

_Dominic xxx_

_Ps joyeux anniversaire , en voie mes amitié a lionel_

Lionel la regarda et lui souris. Elle lu cellede son frère

Salut godzilla 

Je m'en doutais depuis le début que tu étais exceptionnel, sa doit venir de moi … mais bon . Je savais que cette affreuse peluche avais quelque chose qui clochait et je sais aussi que tu est sortis a l'exterieur quand tu étais malade tu a fais appelle a une de tes cartes… ces pas graves … bonne anniversaire et ne mange pas trop de gateau (même chose pour la bestiole jaune

Kéro – QUOI!!!!!!! BESTIOLE JAUNE ATTEND UN PEU ………

Lionel – au moin je suis d'accord avec ton frère sur ce point

Et aussi dis au morveux que si tu revien triste je vais a hong kong pour lui donné une leçon

_Thomas_

_Xxx_

_Ps- voilà le cadeau de moi et papa ces yué qui a le colis …_

Sakura regarda yué et il lui tendis un colis en baller dans du papier argent

Elle l'ouvrit dans la petite boite il y avais une chaîne avec un œillet et un fleur de cerisier entre lassé et une lettre écris par….

Ma chère fleur de cerisier 

_En achetant ce collier je savais que je l'ofrirrais a une fille exceptionnel… la magie est en toi ma fille et utilise la pour le bien. Je l'ai acheter pour ton 17ième anniversaire car il doit te protéger d'une personne maléfique ces ce que m'as dit un homme au temple Tsukiming… porte le fièrement car il représante tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi…une prophétie dis a ton sujet ceci _

**LA FLEUR DE CERISIER SERAS PROTÉGER PAR LA PIVOINE DU FEU.LA FLEUR DE CERISIER SERAS LA CEULE QUI POURRAS FERMÉ LA PASSAGE OBSURE…**

Retiens bien cella ma fille 

_Ta mère qui veille sur toi_

_Nathalie xxx_

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de la personne la plus proche… ce qui tomba sur Lionel

Lionel – Qu'est- ce qu'il ya une mauvaise nouvelle??? Arrête de pleurer voyons…

Sakura le regarda

Sakura – ma mère savais que j'avais des pouvoir …

Tiff – si on ouvrais les autres cadeau ???

Tout le monde hocha la tête …

Sakura ouvrit le cadeau de tiffany … c'étais un coffre de chêne avec le nom de sakura graver des fleur de cerisier entourais celui-ci, a l'intérieur il y avais asser d'éspace pour le livre de sakura et une petite encavure pour la clé

Sakura – wow merci tiff c'est magnifique

Celui de stéphanie étais un ensemble comme le sien (dans l'Anime ) sauf qu'a la place de rouge et beige il étais vert et beige

Sakura – merci j'ai toujour adoré ton ensemble

Stéphanie – je les fais pour que toi et lionel soiyer assortis lors de vos prochain combat

Les deux concerner devinre rouge

Ce fut ensuite Lionel

Lionel – sa fais longtemps que je l'ai … dès que je lais vu j'ai pensé a toi

Il lui tendis un écrin de velour rouge a l'intérieur il y avais une gourmette avec un inscription _je t'aime pour toujours_ Le yeux de sakura s'embroullère. Pour la seconde fois elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui murmura

Sakura – je t'aime lionel … j'en est assez de me tenir loin de toi

Avant qu'il ne répondre elle l'embrassa… Tout le monde les regardais tendrement et Anthony s'approcha de Tiff

Anthony – nous savons qu'avec ces deux la notre sort est préservé …

Tiff – oui … ils protègent tout comme si se seraient leur amour…

Sakura relacha enfin Lioenl , celui-ci étais sous le choque de cette déclaration…

Lionel – je t'aime moi aussi Sakura …

NDA : j'espere que je vous laisses sur votre faim…. Ne vous inquieter point la suite est déjà la !!! il vous reste 10 chapitre a dévoré sir vous aimez mon fic ;) merci pour vos message sa fais chaud au cœur!!!


	3. De la joie a langoisse

3-De la joie a l'angoisse

Demain sera le grand jour fatidique pour Stéphanie et Youri, les couple avais déjà étais formé pour cette dernière journée il se divisèrent en deux groupe ,Les filles; Stéphanie, Sakura et Tiff. Et les garçon;Youri, Lionel et Anthony…

Sakura - on se retrouve ici a 22 : 30 d'accord

Les gars - Ok!

Ils partirent chacun de leur coter

Sakura - Où allons nous ???

Tiff - si nous allions en boîte ?

Steph bonne idée!!!  
Sakura - si nous allions plutôt faire des emplette pour passer une vrai soirée de filles avec des film super triste, et tout ce qui se rattache a nous , les filles

Stéph - c'est encore meilleur comme sa on risque pas de tombé sur les gars !!!!

Youri - qu'est ce que l'on fais nous ??

Lionel - ché pas les filles vont surement sortir en boîte …

Anthony - si nous allions au catch un truc de vrai gars

Youri - ouais bonne idée

¸Le lendemain tout le monde étais nerveux sakura tiff et stéph sortais de chez le coiffeur et allais a l'hotel près du parc des cerisier pour faire leur préparatif final , les gars eux y étais déjà

Youri - Lioenl tu semble plus nerveux que moi ?  
Lionel - je sais pas pourquoi…. Je devrais me calmer

Anthony - assis toi et respire

Lionel - je crois que j'ai oublié les anneaux

Youri - non il sont ici sur la table

Lionel - je crois que je n'ai pas dit au prêtre l'heure du mariage

Anthony - il a appeler pour confirmer ce matin

Youri - si tu es nerveux comme sa a mon mariage j'ai hâte de te voir au tien avec sakura

Voilà ce que le rendais nerveux le fais qu'un jour il allais se marier et peut-être que ce ne serais pas sakura…

Lionel (pensé) voyons c'est idiot j'aime trop sakura pour ne jamais l'épouser elle est si parfaite

Plus l'heure fatidique approchais plus Stéphanie et Youri étais nerveux. Ils étais tous prêts a s'avancer dans l'aller de cerisier en fleur … ils étais tous prêts Stéphanie étais avec son père et Youri de même. Une musique s'éléva et Youri et son père s'avançèrent

dans l'allée suivit de Tiffany et Anthony. Quand Lionel vit sakura dans sa robe lilas son regard pétiller tant il étais surpris de la voir aussi belle. Sakura fit de même l'habit de Lionel accentuais son regard il étais plus beau que jamais … La marche nuptial se fit en tedre et Stéphanie s'avança au bras de son père tous retenais leur souffle tant elle étais belle. Youri étais heureux de l'épouser

Prêtre - Avant de commencer j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un est contre si mariage … qu'il parle ou se taise a jamais …

Aucun son ne se faisais entendre

Voix - moi je suis contre

Youri - on peux savoir pourquoi ???

Voix - car Algo la veux

L'inconnue attrapa Stéphanie et disparut avec elle

Sakura - STÉPHANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle se retourna vers youri qui étais dépité

Sakura - je vais la ramener d'accord

Lionel - je vais l'aider…

Youri souri a ces 2 amis

Ils retournèrent tous a la maison de lionel…

Sakura - heu Lionel…

Lionel - oui…

Sakura - je… je voudrais savoir si tu as des livre qui parles des quatres ????

Lionel - oui dans ma chambre … viens

Sakura le suivit dans la chambre … tout y étais a l'ordre et droit

Comme lui

Lionel - tiens se sont ceux que je n'ai pas lu…

Elle lui sourit et alla dans sa chambre se changer, elle mis un pantalon noir et une camisole rosé et alla s'installer devant le feu pour lire

pendant toute la nuit elle lu quelque minute vers minuit elle entendit des pas

Sakura - qui est là???

Lionel - c'est moi comment va ta lecture??  
Sakura - je n'ai pas trouvé gtand chose pour le moment...

Lionel - tien je t'es apporté du chocolat chaud pout te reveillé

Sakura - merci c'est gentil

Lionel - veux tu que je t'aide...

Il tendit le bras pour attraper un gros livre

Sakura - ne prend pas celui-ci je me le réserve car il parle aussi de la prophétie de ma mère ... tiens prend celui ci

Lionel sourit et commençca a feuilleter le bouquin

Lionel - tien écoute _Algo renaîteras de ses cendre et ses acolyte chercheron Araya la grande prêtresse de la vie pour ouvrir le passage de la mort ...._mais que vien faire stéphanie la dedans

Sakura haussa des épaules Leur lecture duras des heures Sakura s'endormis la tête sur les épaule de Lionel et celui-ci ne tarda pas a se laisser bercer dans les bras de morphée

Le landemain c'est tiffanie que se leva la première découvrant lionel et sakura endormie dans les bras l'un de l'autre....

Kéro - OUAAAAAAAAAAA!!! j'ai bien dormis moi malgré ces évenement

Tiff - chu kéro taie toi tu vas les réveiller

kéro regarda sakura dormir dans les bras de lionel

Kéro(pensé) elle a l'air heureuse... je devrais respecter sa même si je deteste le morveux ...heu...lionel...

Tiff - vien nous allons mangé

Kéro - ouais mon mots préféré vien de sonner a mes oreilles...

tiff rie doucement et suivit de loin le petit gardien qui avais prie beaucoup d'avance(on s'en doute pas )

durant que tout le monde mangeais sakura se reveilla et saperçcu quelle s'étais endormis sur l'épaule de Lionel

elle se leva doucement et se dirgea vers sa chambre ou Tiffany avais monté quelque minute plutôt pour prendre sa caméra

Tiff - salut sakura est-ce que tu as bien dormis???

Sakura - oui et toi

Tiff - super bien

Tiffany remarqua qu'elle prenais sa clé et ses cartes

Tiff - pourquoi prend tu ta clé et tes cartes???

Sakura - je vais aller faire un vol de reconnaissance pour voir si je ne vois pas quelqu'un qui ressemble a la personne qui a kidnappé Stéphanie...durant que le ciel est couvert je vais passer inaperçcue

Tiff - demande a une de tes cartes quelle te camoufle ...

Sakura - bonne idée je vais demander a l'ombre merci tiff

elle sortis avertir kéro qu'elle partais celui-ci voulu la suivre

Lionel qui venais de se réveillé avis vue passer sakura suivi de prèes par kéro il pris la direction du jardin pour savoir ce qu'elle comptais faire

Lionel - Sakura ou vas tu ?

Sakura - je vais voir si je remarque quelqu'un de louche pour tenter de retrouver Stéphanie

Lionel - je t'accompagne

Avant que sakura est pu répliquer il fit appelle a son sabre

Sakura - Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoir de l'étoile je te somme d'apparaitre moi sakura nouvelle maîtresse te l'ordonne LIBÈRE TA PUISSANCE!!!!!!!!!!! Cartes de l'ombre cache nous au yeux des passant

avant qu'elle n'appele Fly elle regarda lionel

Sakura - comment vas-tu faire pour me suivre???

Lionel- tu sais j'ai appris des nouveau truc..... Dieu du vent permet moi de la nouvelle maître des cartes dans ton royaume moi Lionel membre du clan des Li te l'ordonne

Une nappe d'air se forma sous Lionel ce qui lui permit de léviter

Sakura - Cartes du Vol prête moi tes ailes je te l'ordonne !!!!!!!!!!!!!

pendant ce temps kéro avais repris sa forme de Kéro Béro ils s'envolèerent tou trois dans l'océan de nuage qui soffrais a eux...

après de longue heures de recherche ils revinrent enfin dessus Yelan, la mèere de lionel étais dans le jardin et les attendais

Yelan - ils y avais cela sur le pas de la porte pour toi et sakura

Lionel pris la lettre et la lue a haute voix

Lionel - **Si tu vous nous recherché retournez ou tout a commencé chasseur de cartes**..... ils veulent surement dire le jardin

Sakura - ou plutôt Tomoéida.... la ou tout a commencé ... les cartes, toi, kéro c'est logique non ?

Yelan - sakura a raison demain vous retourner tous a tomoeida

Lionel - bravo sakura

elle lui souris et alla anonçer tiff qu'ils repartaient demain

Kéro - même si je déteste l'admettre je m'inquiête pour la chipie ...

Lionel - et moi donc ... mais youri doit s'inquiéter encore plus... mère nous accompagnes-t-il ???

Yélan - si il le veux ...

Tiffany et Anthony discutais au salon avec une tasse de thé .Sakura entra dans un grand frauqa

Sakura - Hé nous repartons demain pour Tomoeida!!! tu viens anthony

anthony- j'en serias ravi

Tiff - pourquoi nous repartons vous avez retrouvé stéphanie ??

Sakura leur raconta leur sortis et ce que disais la lettre

anthony - je suis tout a fais sur qu'ils parlent de tomoeida...

Toute a journée ils parlèrent comment retrouvé ces individues bien que youri n'est pas de pouvoir il étais determiné a retrouvé stéphanie

dans la soirée sakura resta seul au coin du feu pour lire d'autre livre sur le conseil des 4

Lionel - tu lis encore?!

Sakura - oui sa m'intéresse vraiment le conseil des 4

Lionel lui souri et s'assit a côter d'elle

Sakura - Lionel il faudrias parler de quelque chose

Lionel - oui je sais nous deux ? ces sa ?

Sakura aquiesça

Sakura - ce ne sera jamais pareil.... avec ses 5 ans de distance nous avons perdu notre confiance mutuelle

Lionel - il n'y a qu'une seule question a poser : est-ce que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ?

Sakura - lionel tu sais que je t'aime toujours mais....

Lionel - mais quoi ...

Sakura - ...........

elle se leva et partis dans sa chambre les larmes au yeux elle s'afesa sur le lit et pleura en laissant échapper un murmur

Sakura - tu vas mourir............................


	4. Le reve

4-Le rêve

Sakura fesais se rêve trèes souvent m,ais encore plus depuis quelle étais avec Lionel a Hong Kong

Elle étais dans un endroit noir, elle portias une robe de satin noir avec une très longue traîne elle pouvais sentir le frois sur ces épaule nue.La pièce s'éclairais de plus en plus et elle pouvais voir le lit ,lui aussi recouvert de satin mais rouge sang , sur lequel elle étais étendu , la pièce avais un style médiévale des chandelier étias partout et diffusais une lumièere qui donnais un tein pâlo a Sakura, Elle entendais le vent murmmurer son nom entre le pierre qui constitueais les mur de la chambre

Une porte s'ouvre a sa droite et laisse paraître un long corridor éclairé par des chandelier elle s'y avance et voi une porte a sa gauche elle l'ouvre et y vois Stéphanie elle essais d'entré pour l'aider mais un mur invisible lui bloque l'accès...elle continue son chemin sa robe glisse sur le carrelage froid en face d'elle il y a une grande porte . Elle la pousse et a l'intérieur c'Est le vide sauf un petit lit éclairé par une faible lueur, elle est s'y loin mais sais qui est étendu là, elle s'Approche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher plus elle s'avance plus elle sentais les larmes lui piquer les yeux un long crie lui déchira la gorge mais il ne voula pas sortir.Elle regarde se corp inerte quand tout a coup elle sent une présence inamicale elle se retourne et vois des flamme lècher les murs ses flammes prennent un corp l'homme a un regard sombre et il est asser beau mais Sakura sans le mal émaner de lui il s'approche et regarde notre héroine avec desinvolture

homme - alors c'est toi la maîtresse des cartes

Sakura - qu'avez-vous fais a Lionel?

homme - tu es la clé qui m'amenneras au pays des ombres ....et si tu ne veux pas coopérer et bien il ariverras la même a ton Lionel que dans se songe ....

Un rire gutural monta dans la pièce quand il disparu Sakura se retrouva dans ce rêve sans sortis pour pleurer la mort de lionel........


	5. Quand la mort nous separera

5-Quand la mort nous sépareras

SAkura se réveilla en sueur froide et haletante.Après avoir repris ses esprit quelqu'un vin t frapper a la porte

voix - les filles lever vous le p'tit dej est prèes aussi

sakura se sentis mal ayant reconnu la voix de lionel

Sakura - oui nous arrivons

elle avais dit cela avec une boule dans la gorge elle se retourna vers tiffany et la reveilla doucement celle-ci. Avec ses talent d'amie tiff remarqua ausitôt les yeux bouffis de sakura qu'elle essaillais tant bien que mal de cacher

Tiff - qu'y a til sakura encore se rêve ???  
sakura fit signe qu oui de la tête

Sakura - snif.. hier j'ai dit a lionel que se serais mieux qu'on ne se vois plus sans lui donner d'explication

Tiff - pauvre toi ... tu devrais lui raconter ton rêve

Sakura - pourquoi ?pour qu'il meure sans que je puisse rien faire ...pour que je passe le reste de ma vie a déperir car il a disparut ...tiffany j'ai vécu sa 5ans je ne veux pas vivre sa une vie entière...

Kéro - désolé d'avoir attendu votre conversation mais tiffany a raison sakura tu devrais lui dire ... au moin il pourras se défendre...si il ne le sais pas contre quoi se défendre c'est sur qu'il va mourir .....mais si il le sais ....

Sakura - vous avez raison ... je vais tout lui raconter dans l'avion ...

Ils descendirent tout les trois pour manger devancer bien entendu par notre petit Kéro... le déjeuner se passa dans le calme yuri étais encore plus triste que l'autre jour il avais peur pour stéphanie et regrettais de ne pas avoir de pouvoir mais tiff fis tout pour le conseler aider de Lionel et Sakura ...

Pierre - c'est l'heure d'Aller a l'aéroport ...

Ils montèrent tous a leur chambre chercher leur valise et redescendirent quelque minute plus tard

Tiff - n'oublie pas de t'assoier près de lionel ,sakura

Sakura - j'ai peur ....

Tiffany lui fis un merveilleux sourire ce que donna de l'espoir a sakura arriver a l'aéroport sakura se dirigea vers lionel qui semblais encore sous le choc de la déclaration de sakura

Sakura - lionel ...

Lionel - hummm...

Sakura - est-ce que je pourrais te parler dans l'avion stp ces très important

Lionel - bien sûr ...

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leur banc dans l'avion

Sakura- voilà... c'est a propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier ...

Lionel - mais tu ...

elle posa son doigt sur ces lèvre

Sakura - laisse moi parler c'est déjà pas très facile ....depuis quelque temps je fais un rêve mais je le fais encore plus souvent depuis que je suis a hong-kong...avec toi....

Lionel l'écoutas jusqu'au dernier moment sakura avais les yeux enbuée de larme.Elle regarda lionel et vis que celui sourais faiblement

Lionel -voyons sakura ... tu sais bien que j'aimerais mieux mourir pour toi que vivre loin de toi ... je t'aime tellement sakura

Ils serrèrent tous deux et sakura laissa ses alrmes aller contre ses joue. Les doigt de lionel vinrent les éffleurer

Lionel - tu es encore plus jolie quand tu pleure

Sakura - hé ...

sakura et lionel parlèrent durant tout le voyage heureux d'enfin se retrouvé

Arriver a l'aéroport de Tomoéida sakura ressentis une étrange sensation ... cette sensation elle aurai toujours voulu ressentirent après en avoir terminer avec les cartes mais le moment étais mal choisi... du coin de l'oeil elle vit une ombre roder sur la piste d'aterissage elle se dirigea vers la piste et vie l'ombre prendre forme

Sakura - LIONEL!!!!

lionel - koi?

elle montra la forme du doigt .... lione l'attrappa et se dirigea avec elle dans un recoin

Sakura - clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoir de l'étoile ... moi sakura nouvelle maîtresse des cartes te somme d'apparaître Libère ta puissance!!!! carte du sommeil !!!

La petite fée ailé s'envole a travers l'aéroport endormie tout les non magiciens

Sakura et Lioenl sortirent de leur cachette et virent la forme se diriger vers Tiffany

Sakura - hé toi ne touche pas a mon amie.....

elle lui donna un coup de baton l'ombre recula sa main et regarda la chasseuse de ses yeux sombre

Ombre - tu es la clé .... tu dois m'aider.....

Sakura - quoi...?

Sakura étais comme hypnotisé par la vois de l'ombre.... lionel arriva pour attaquer mais une personne s'interposa

Ryan - n'y pense même pas Li.....

Lionel - TOI!!que veux cette chose a sakura ?

Ryan - il veux qu'elle ouvre le passage ....

Lionel voulu parler mais il fut intérrompu par un cri

Sakura - non a l'aide LIONEL!!!

Lionel - grand dragon de feu sauve la maîtresse des cartes !!!!!

Un dragon se matérialisa et entoura sakura et l'ombre... celui ci semblais soufrir mais sakura ne ressentais qu'une douce chaleur. Le personnage la lacha et partis suivi de prês par ryan

Lionel - ca va sakura ?  
Sakura - arrr ... oui je me suis juste faite mal a la cheville en tombant

Lionel posa ces main sur sa cheville et recita des paroles incompréhensible, sakura se sentis revivre....

Lionel – ça va mieux ?

Sakura - merci...

elle leva la tête... les lèvre de lionel se rapprochèrent des siennes...

Tiff -que c'est il passer

Lionel et sakura reculèrent d'un coup supris par tiffany celle-ci sourit en regardant ces deux amis de nouveau réunis

Sakura - hummm.... on cé fait attaqué par 2 disciples d'Algo il voulais de kidnappé ...

Lionel - ouep et l'un deux étais Ryan

Kéro - ET SAKURA LEUR A BOTTÉ LES FESSES!!! et lionel aussi...

Lionel regarda kéro choqué se qui fit sourire sakura ....

dans l'aéroport l'effet de la petite fée du sommeil se dissipais peu a peu ...


	6. Jamais mieux que chez soi

6-jamais mieux que chez soi

Sakura étais de retour chez elle son père et son frère l'accueillirent à bras ouvert

Dominic- Sakura !!! comme je suis content que tu sois rentré !!  
Sakura - et moi donc papa

Thomas - que c'est il passé a l'aéroport ???

Sakura - hein ????  
Thomas- ne fait pas l'innocente ... je sais depuis toujours que tu trames des chose impossible et je savais aussi que mathieu n'étais pas seulement mathieu il étais aussi yué et j'ai du lui donne mon peu de pouvoir a cause de cela mais maintenant que tu as assé de pouvoir il me les a redonné...

Sakura - heu... vous vous souvenez de lionel??

Thomas - salut morveux

Dominic - bonjour enchanté de te rencontré une seconde fois

Lionel - moi aussi messieurs Kinomoto...

Dominic - appelle dominic voyons

thomas - pour revenir a l'aéroport que c'est il passé...

Dominic - allez vener vous asseoir et racontez nous..... sakura je pourrais rencontré ce kéro aussi

Sakura - oui un instant je vais le cherché ... il va être heureux il tu trouve que tu es un vrai cordons bleu

sakura monta dans sa chambre et redessendis quelque instant plus tard avec son gardien ailé ....

Sakura - Papa , Thomas voici Kéroberos le gardien des cartes ... son cette forme on l'appelle seulement kéro...

Kéro - enchanté messieur kinomoto....

Dominic - avez vous faim vous trois ?  
une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de kéro

Le père de sakura alla dans la cuisine et revint avec trois par de gâteau. Durant que kéro engloutissais le tout sakura raconta tout a son père depuis le début du mariage jusqu'a aujourd'hui

Dominic - hummmm.... sakura tu iras dans ma bibliothèque en bas je pense a voir un livre sur des légende chinoise et japonaise... et je crois que celle de Clow Read et le conseil des 4 y figure....

Sakura - AH!! papa tu es génial !!!

lionel - merci messieur .... hum... dominic

Thomas - ou vas tu dormir le morveux ?

Sakura - THOMAS!!!!

Lionel - ché pas ... pierre nous cherches un appartement ....

Thomas - bien ce soir tu peux dormir ici la chambre d'amis est prête .... et dis toi que sa ne fais pas mon bonheur .....

Sakura - merci thomas ...viens je vais te montrer ou elle est...

Sakura se le va suivit de lionel quand ils eurent presque atteint la sortis un petite voix s'éleva

Kéro- est ce que je peux manger le reste de vos gâteau ???  
Sakura - vas y kéro sers toi !

Kéro - OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!!! ce gâteau est super !!!!

dominic souris en regarda sa fille monter l'escalier

Dominic(pensé) elle te ressemble de plus en plus nathalie, je comprend pourquoi ce Li l'adore tellement ....

Lionel suivais sakura de très près car il ne voulais pas risqué de tomber seul à seul avec thomas

Sakura - tiens c'est ici...la salle de bain est en face voilà la chambre de thomas celle de papa et la mienne ...

Par l'ouverture de la porte il pu voir l'ourson en peluche qui lui avis laissé sur son bureau

Lionel - tu l'as toujours !?

Sakura - oui pourquoi je m'en débarrasserais ?...

Lionel - moi aussi j'ai toujours le tien

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sakura

Sakura - viens on va aller cherché se livre dont me parlais papa

Lionel - d'accord...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cave des souvenir resurgirent en sakura...sa première rencontre avec Kéro, la découverte du livre, la capture de la carte de la pluie et de l'arbre... comme attirer par un aimant sakura se dirigea a l'endroit exact où elle avais pris le livre de clow au même endroit se trouvais un très vieux livre tellement noircis que l'on pouvais a peine lire le titre ... seulement quelque lettre étais visible : G E L S (nda le mot qu'il forme ne veux rien dire )

Sakura tendis la main

Lionel - qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sakura - hum... ce livre il... il m'attire

Lionel tu es mieux ne pas le touché on sais jamais rappelle toi comment tu as découvert kéro ...

Sakura - lionel tu parles comme si kéro étais pénible a vivre

Lionel - ses exactement ce que je soutient....

sakura rie doucement et se releva un peu de poussière tomba sur elle et lionel

ils rirent tous deux et s'époussetèrent...

Tard dans la nuit sakura se leva...ses pas étais diriger vers la cave plus précisement vers le livre... sa main se posa sur la couverture noircis elle le tira de l'étagère et l'ouvrit un lueur doré envahie la pièce sur la première page ,la seul écrite, étais écris ses quelque mots _a toi d'écrire se livre..._


	7. Retour au source

7-retour au source

Après trois jour de repos pour se remettre de leur voyage Sakura Lionel Tiffany et Antony retournèrent a l'école

yvan -ces mon copain Li qui est de retour

Lionel - salut yvan

Sandrine - Woua ! Sakura tu à l'air super heureuse !!! sa paraît que tu as retrouver Lionel

Sakura devint écarlate en le temps de le dire Sandrine se retourna vers Lionel

Sandrine - Tout le temps que tu étais absent sa été difficile de faire sourire sakura elle avais le regard perdu même les histoire de yvan ne l'interressais plus .... Et toi tiff! Wow!tu es plus jolie que jamais as tu trouvé un petit amie a Hong Kong ?

c'est chouette que vous soyez de retour maintenant car il y a la kermess dans 1mois et nous faisons une pièce de théatre dansante...sakura seras surement l'une des étoiles elle est championne....

Sandrine se tut voyant sakura toute rouge et mal a l'aise lionel lui la regardais avec des yeux étonné

Sakura - bon si on rentrais sa va sonner

tous- ouep !

Anthony - Je suis heureux que mes souvenir de Tomoéda sois rester intact j'acore cette ville

Tiffany - moi aussi ....

le diner (je passe les cours car l'école cé plate de n'importe quel façon :P)

Sakura étais seul avec Lionel adossé près d'un arbre ,après trois moi de retrouvailles aucun des deux n'avais dit je t'aime a l'autre

Lionel - Sakura ?!?

Sakura - humm!

Lionel - que fais tu ce soir ?

Sakura - pas grand chose mon père travaille tard et Thomas a un nouvelle emplois

Lionel - je passe te prendre a 6:00 d'accord ?

Sakura - pourquoi ?

Lionel - c'Est une surprise mais sois jolie

Sakura - dis tu que je suis rarement jolie

Lionel - Sakura , tu sais bien que tu es toujours jolie a mes yeux... le rouge te vas bien sakura

Sakura - Woé ... mais je ne porte pas de rou..... je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Li

Elle lui lança une serviette en papier qui atteri en plein milieu de sont frond

Lionel - tu veux la guerre ?!? tu vas l'Avoir

il la chatouilla jusqu'a ce qu'elle rende grâce ou plutôt jusqu'a ce que la cloche sonne ;)

cours

Lionel et sakura c'étais quitté Tiffany avais pris le relais

Tiff - quelle tenue vas tu porter ce soir ?  
Sakura haussa les épaule

Tiff-QUOI? tu ne sais pas passe par chez moi j'ai quelque chose pour toi ... je l'avais fais pour le voyage mais je l'ai oublié

tiff lui montra un robe qui devais lui arriver au genou de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle l'esseya ses épaules nu avec deux fine bretelle tressé de fil argent le bas aussi étais décorer argent un châle allais compléter le tout

Sakura - WOW! tu te surpasse ma vieille !!!

Tiff - merci !  
Sakura - Et que fais tu ce soir ?

Une couleur rosé couvrit ses pâle joue

Tiff - anthony viens ici ....

Sakura - je le savais vous deux vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre

Sakura et tiffany parlèrent ainsi quelque minute encore et la chasseuse de cartes repartis chez elle pour se préparer

Kéro - où vas tu ce soir

Sakura - Lionel mas invité ... je ne sais pas où je vais aller ...

Kéro - je pourrais invité Gothar pour lui montrer qui est le meilleur au jeu vidéo

Sakura - pas de problème ... oh non il est 6:00

elle descendis les escalier avant qu'elle n'est atteint le rez-de-chaussé quelqu'un cogna a la porte

Kéro - j'y vais

Lionel étais là il portais un pantalon noir et un chandail vert forêt plus une veste noir elle aussi

Lionel – wow! une création signé tiffany ?

Sakura - exactement ... où allons nous

Lionel - c'est un surprise... plus de question d'accord ?

Sakura - promis ...

Lionel lui tendis le bras d'un geste galant et sakura l'attrapa

Sakura - ne fais pas de bêtise kéro !!!

Ils partirent tout 2 vers le centre ville

Lionel - tu sais ce nouveau resto en ville ...

Sakura - oui....

Lionel - hé bien voilà la destination ...

Sakura - woua!!! c'est génial

ils prirent une petite table seul dans un coin. Lionel ne pouvais détacher son regard de la belle jeune femme qu'étais devenue sakura

Lionel - sakura je....je enfin je t'

Serveur – Êtes-vous près a commander ?

Sakura - THOMAS! est-ce qu'il y a un endroit ou tu na pas travaillé

Thomas - hé bien si mon travail peux me permettre de protéger ma soeur et bien non

Sakura - comment sa protéger ! Thomas j'ai 17 ans je n'ai plus besoin de supervision...viens lionel nous partons

Elle attrapa la main de celui-ci et partis du resto en pestant contre son frère

Lionel - si on allais manger un glace ...

Sakura - d'accord...

Ils allèrent l'acheter et la mangèrent au balançoire du parc pingouin .... ou leur amour avais commencé

Lionel - tant de chose se sont passer ici...

Sakura - oui ... tu m'y a consolé quand mathieu ma dit que je l'aimais comme un membre de la famille et...

Lionel - c'est ici que je t'ai dit je t'aime pour la première et seconde fois

Sakura - seconde fois ???

Lionel - Je t'aime sakura ...

Sakura - Je t'aime aussi lionel...

Une éclair zébra le ciel et une bulle entoura sakura

Lionel - SAKURA!!!

Sakura - AHHHHH! AIDE MOI !!!!!!!!

la bulle disparu

Lionel - SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

un rire gutural s'éleva


	8. 8Ou estu Sakura

8-Où es-tu Sakura?

Sakura avais disparu sous ses yeux et il n'avais pu rien faire

Lionel - elle a disparu.....

Anthony - ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver mais pour sa tu dois savoir utiliser ta force intérieur

Lionel - Anthony, sakura a disparu ce n'ai pas le temps de parler de force intérieur ...

Anthony - LIONEL,c'est un test, algo est sous cela je sens son aura ...

lionel - c'est vrai quand nous fûmes attaquer a l'aéroport j'ai senti une aura nouvelle et j'ai sentis la même hier ...

Anthony - son frère le sais ?

lionel - non... ... je ais aller au parc pour réfléchir...

Il se leva et alla vers le parc plus précisement au Temple Tsukiming, près de l'Arbre où il a eu sa première conversation avec sakura il posa sa main

Lionel - aider moi a la retrouver ...

des pas resonnèrent derrière lui une femme qui avais les cheveux blond et de magnifique yeux bleu s'avança Lionel sentis sa force magique

Femme - Descendant de Clow Read je suis Jaya la prêtresse du vent, l'une des 4 magicien des élément qui t'aideras

Lionel - 4? mais algo il...

Jaya - pas algo notre maîtresse suprême Araya, la vie de toute chose ... comme la dis la réincarnation de clow read tu dois utiliser ta force intérieur pour retrouver ton amour perdu...

Lionel - mais quel est ma force intérieur ???

Jaya - A toi de trouver

Elle disparu en un souffle d'air. Lionel s'agenouilla près de l'arbre ferma les yeux et laissa ses penser vagabonder vers sakura... après un cour instant il voyais ce qu'elle voyais et ce qu'elle pensais

Elle étais dans un endroit noir, elle portais une robe de satin noir avec une très longue traîne elle pouvais sentir le froid sur ces épaule nue. La pièce s'éclairais de plus en plus et elle pouvais voir le lit ,lui aussi recouvert de satin mais rouge sang , sur lequel elle étais étendu , la pièce avais un style médiévale des chandelier étais partout et diffusais une lumière qui donnais un teint pâlo a Sakura, Elle entendais le vent murmurer son nom entre le pierre qui constituais les mur de la chambre

''Comme dans mon rêve, cela veux dire que lionel .... non impossible ''

Une porte s'ouvre a sa droite et laisse paraître un long corridor éclairé par des chandelier elle s'y avance et voix une porte a sa gauche elle l'ouvre et y vois Stéphanie elle essais d'entré pour l'aider mais un mur invisible lui bloque l'accès...

''Désolé Stéphanie, je vais revenir avec lionel je te le promet ''

elle continue son chemin sa robe glisse sur le carrelage froid en face d'elle il y a une grande porte . Elle la pousse et a l'intérieur c'Est le vide sauf un petit lit éclairé par une faible lueur, elle est s'y loin mais sais qui devrais être étendu là, elle s'Approche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher plus elle s'avance plus elle sentais les larmes lui piquer les yeux un long crie lui déchira la gorge mais il ne voulais pas sortir. Elle regarde le lit mais Lionel n'y ai pas ses larmes se transforme en larme de joie

Algo- ne te réjouis pas trop vite princesse je l'ai tué une fois je peux toujours le tuer une seconde fois

Sakura - princesse ???tué une fois de koi parle tu ?

Algo - souviens toi

Il posa ses main rudes sur la tête de sakura celle-ci se sentis défaillirent

FLASHBACK

La cours d'angleterre, Sakura se promène dans les rue de Londre accompagné de sa cousine elle aussi princesse, Tiffany

Des chevaux se promène autour d'elle , Une monture Noir s'arrête devant eux Elles lèvent les yeux et vois le futur époux de Sakura

Sakura - Messire Algo

Algo - princesse une fleur comme vous ne devrais pas se promener dans les rue de Londres sans escortes permetter moi de vous accompagner

Sakura - desolé mes les gardes de mon père font très bien leur travaille regarder par vous même, elle montra du doigt deux homme qui sont les meilleur chevalier habillé en civiles

Algo - bien je suis heureux de vous savoir en bonne compagnie ... ceci vu je vais de ce pas voir votre père Le Roi pour notre mariage

Sakura - cela ne presse point messire

Algo - Certe mais il faut penser a une date mademoiselle ... princesse, Mademoiselle Tiffany

Tiffany - messire

Il partis laissant les deux jeune filles rire

Tiffany - Sakura je ne savais pas messire algo si naif

Sakura - prendre ces deux paysan pour des chevalier hahaha

Tiffany - oh! regarde toute ces jolie chose

La princesse remarqua un pendentif avec une breloque en forme de coeur ailé

Sakura - c'est décider je le prend

Jeune homme- laisser moi offrir ce jolie a présent a la princesse

Elles se retournèrent et virent un jeune prince au regard sombre et timide

Sakura - a qui avons-nous l'honneur

Jeune homme - Prince Lionel pour vous servir ... et est-ce que ses jolie demoiselles on un nom ?

Sakura - Je suis la princesse Sakura et voici ma Cousine la princesse tiffany

Lionel - alors nous allons nous revoir je suis ici pour signer un traité de paix avec votre père... Princesse sakura j'espère qu'a la fête de ce soir vous aller me reserver une danse

Sakura - bien entendu messire

Sur ce il partis sur son d'estrier blanc

Plus tard pendant que Tiffany coiffais Sakura pour la fête

Tiffany - ce prince lionel est vraiment charmant n'est-ce pas

Sakura - ...

Tiffany - serais-ce que ma cousine est en amour

Sakura - hein ? point ma chère je suis déjà fiancée voyons ... avec se messire algo(ton de dégout)

Tiffany - ces si romantique deux homme qui se batte pour votre main (dommage que les caméra ne sont pas inventé)

Sakura se leva et enfila une robe couleur pêche et rosé et elle mis sa couronnes

Le son des clairon sonna et Elle descendit accompagné de son père cherchant le prince du regard malheureusement elle ne vit qu'Algo, certe il étais séduisant de joli cheveux noir des yeux vert et une carrure d'athlète mais tout le monde savais qu'il avais un goût pour la bataille et le sang, certaine rumeur voulais qu'il pratique la magie ...

Roi - Messire et Mesdemoiselles , je vous souhaite la bienvenue a se festin qui est en l'honneur du traité de paix entre notre pays et celui du Roi de Caulte je vous présenté l'héritier de son trône Le prince Lionel

le regard de sakura petilla de malice il avais un uniforme beige avec une ceinture rouge il étais plus beau que lors de leur première rencontre il monta sur l'estrade et regarda sakura

Roi - MUSIQUE!ma fille j'aimerais te présenter le prince

Sakura - père ses déjà fais

Roi - ???

Lionel- nous nous sommes rencontré au marcher

Roi - oh!

Lionel - vous voulez danser princesse?

Sakura – Volontié

Ils valsèrent très longtemps mais ils furent intérrompu par le roi qui la demandais sur l'estrade avec Algo

Roi - Ce festin est aussi pour l'Union de ma fille avec le prince Algo de Sax

Tous - Longue vie au fiancée

Sakura vit que lionel ne souriais plus elle non plus elle étais triste elle n'aimais pas algo elle le méprisais même...

Sakura - désolé je dois sortir

Algo - puis -je vous accompagné ?  
Sakura - non merci messire ... mais pour me faire plaisir vous devriez danser avec ma cousine elle est seule depuis le début...

Algo - vos désir sont des ordres

Elle se dirigea au jardin et s'assit près des rosier

Lionel - pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez fiancée

Sakura - car je croyais que vous allier demander ma main a mon père et que pour renforcer le traité il accepterais...

Lionel - l'aimez-vous?

Sakura - non, ses vous que j'aime messire

Lionel - alors enfuiyions nous ?

Sakura - non, mon père est vieux et il pourrais en mourir ...

Lionel -sachez que mon coeur sera a jamais le votre princesse ...

Sakura - le miens aussi , sachez que je n'aimerais jamais algo comme je vous aime

Sous le clair de lune il s'embrassèrent mais un oeil attentif surveillais cette scène quelqu'un qui voulais la mort du prince

Algo - ma chère je vous retrouve dans les bras d'un autre homme avant le mariage ...

Sakura - algo vous savez que je vous méprise et que je ne veux pas vous épouser

Algo - je sais mais si vous refuser de m'épouser je léverais une attaque contre votre ville et je tuerais votre père...

Sakura - vous êtes ignoble

Un sourie carnassier se dessina sur le visage D'algo

Algo - je sais

Lionel - sakura je repars de main mais je te jure que je vais revenir te cherché je te le promet

Sakura - je te crois

Il regarda Algo d'un regard mauvais

Deux année passèrent et la princesse vint la reine du royaume avec Algo,

Algo - ma reine est bien triste aujourd'hui ...peut-être s'ennuie t elle du prince Lionel

Sakura - Point mon chère...

il sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou personne ne pouvais entré sauf ceux qui y étais invité Sakura pris une lettre quelle remis a un messager celle ci étais destinée au prince lionel

quelque jour plus tard un chevalier inconnu franchit les limite du royaume il envoya une lettre a la reine lui disant de le retrouver dans le jardin royal

Le soir venu Sakura s'enfuiya en douce pour retrouver Lionel

Lionel- Sakura!

Sakura - LIONEL!

Lionel - enfin réunis ... que me voulez-vous ma reine

Sakura - ammenez moi lion d'ici je vous en pris

Algo - il en ai aucunement question ma chère...

Lionel - algo vous aller gouter la lame de mon épée

Algo - vous aller mourir avant mon cher...

Une éclair verte zébra le ciel et s'Abattis sur le prince celui-ci s'écroula ...mort

Sakura - non.......... mon prince ... ne partez pas je vous aimes...

Algo - enfermer là...

la reine fut enfermé dans sa chambre ou elle mourut 3 jour plus tard tant elle avais pleuré la mort de son prince ...

fin du flash back

Algo - nous somme enfin réunis nous allons règner ensemble pour toujours

Sakura - JAMAIS !!! lionel viendra me délivrer

retour a lionel

Lionel(pensé)- moi et sakura seront toujours ensemble quoi qu'il advienne ... ma force intérieur est ...mon amour que j'ai pour elle ...

un souffle se fit entendre

-tu as trouvé ...

Une lueur or entoura lionel et une cartes apparut, mais elle ne ressemblais pas a celle de clow au dos il y avais un dessins du feu de l'eau du vent et de la terre de l'autre coté étais écris Jaya ...

Jaya - lionel mon nom veux dire vent de l'amour en language elfique

Lionel - tu es un elfe

Jaya - oui... grâce a cette cartes tu rameneras ta sakura utilise la...

Il appela son sabre

Lionel - Carte des élément ramène moi celle que mon coeur chéri ... Ramène ma sakura

Sakura fut entouré d'un vent doux et chaud elle se sentis légere

Algo - non impossible...

Elle disparut sous les yeux ébahit d'Algo

Quand lionel se releva il vit sakura étendu par terre dans la robe de satin

Lionel - oh sakura tu vas bien

Sakura - lionel... merci...

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et marchèrent main dans la mains jusque chez sakura...

NDA - super non ? je crois que ses mon meilleur chapitre je veux vos commentaire !!!


	9. Impossible

9-IMPOSSIBLE!

Sakura dormi 2 jour entier après cette escapade sans le repère d'algo Kéro s'inquiètais énormement tout comme le reste de la famille

Thomas - comment va t elle se matin kéro ?  
Kéro - sa force magique augmente ... une chance que Jaya a aidé Lionel sinon ont l'aurais perdu je crois...

Thomas - ouep ...une chance

Thomas alla dans le salon et pris le téléphone, il composa le numéro de lionel

P ierre - allô ?

Thomas -est-ce que Lionel est là ? s.v.p

Pierre - un instant ... Maître Li le frère de Mlle Kinomoto au téléphone

Lionel - THOMAS que se passe -t il? sakura vas bien ? il ne lui est rien arriver durant son sommeil ?

Thomas fut touché par l'attention qu'il portais a sa soeur

Thomas - tout vas bien je voulais seulement te remercier de l'avoir ramener ...

Lionel - oh... comment va-t-elle?

Thomas - kéro dis qu'elle a retrouvé beaucoup d'énergie magique et que si tu n'aurais pas étais là elle serais perdu a jamais...

Lionel - as-tu appeler Tiffany ?

Thomas - non j'allais le faire

Lionel - je vais m'en chargé et venir avec elle ... a moins que sa dérange

Thomas - non ça va ...

Ils raccrochèrent Lionel étais étonné de cette poussé de tendresse de Thomas

Vers 2hrs Tiffany et Lionel arrivèrent chez sakura Thomas leur ouvrit la porte avec un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille

en haut on pouvais entendre kéro et Sakura se chamaillé

Sakura - ALORS TU T'INQUIÈTAIS POUR MOI SEULEMENT POUR LES GATEAU NON MAIS ...

kero- VOYONS SAKURA CES TOI QUI FAIS LES MEILLEUR GATEAU sauf ton père et tiff MAIS JE SUIS HEUREUX QUE TU SOIS EN VIE ... HÉ ARRÊTE DE ME LANCER TES PELUCHE

sakura - KÉROBÉROS QUAND JE VAIS ÊTRE EN PLEINE FORME SA VA ÊTRE TA FÊTE...

Kéro-JE VIENS DE DIRE QUE CHUIS HEUREUX QUE TU SOIS VIVANTE BON... OUCH!

Thomas - c'Est comme sa depuis une heure ...

Lionel ris de la mauvaise posture de Kéro

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre kéro étais par terre sous une peluche Sakura étais rouge de colère

quand elle vit ces deux amies elle leur souris gener

Sakura - bonjour

Kéro - aider-moi s.v.p

Tiff - sakura tu lui a fais la vie dur

Kéro- aidez-moi!!!

Lionel - il le mérite

Kéro - toi le gamin la ferme

Sakura - KERO!!!

kéro - désolé

Sakura - merci lionel de m'avoir sortis de la j'ai vu Stéphanie elle allais bien ...

Lionel - sa me rassure

Tiffany - je suis sur que vous aller réussir a la sauver vous êtes nos héros et il faut que je vous film !!!

Lionel et Sakura tombèrent a la renverse. Kéro ris de cette situation (pour une fois qu'il pouvais rire du gamin)

Ils passèrent l'après midi a parler de tout et de rien Sakura leur promis qu'elle revenais a l'école le lendemain ...

Sakura -toujours ce même rêve ...

Elle étais au même endroit que les fois précedentes mais quelque chose avais changé ...A sa droite il y avais une porte elle la poussa et vie une jeune femme avec de long cheveux noir ...

Sakura - Tiffany?

La femme se retourna

Sakura - ....MAMAN!!!!!

Nathalie - sakura ...

la terre semblais bouger sous ses pied une vois grave se fit entendre

homme - elle n'est jamais morte sakura.

Sakura - KOI?

homme - je suis Miar fils de Miyana prêtresse de la terre j'ai hériter de son pouvoir car algo la détruite... Il détient depuis longtemps ta mère depuis que tu as 3 ans

Sakura - Impossible elle est morte ...

Miar - Algo vous a effacer la mémoire pour que vous croyez qu'elle est morte ... ferme les yeux et pense a la carte de passé aidé de mes pouvoir elle te ferras voir comment ta mère a disparu

FLASH BACK

Sakura est dans la chambre de ses parents avec son frère agés de 8ans

Sakura - thomas est-ce que maman va mieux

thomas - oui sakura dans quelque jour elle pourra nous faire ses gateaux ...

Sakura - ouais !!

Les lumière s'éteignirent dans la maison ils étais plongé dans le noir

Dominic - que se passe-t-il? NAthalie sa va

Nathalie - ne t'inquiète pas pour moi occupe toi de sakura et thomas

Sakura - maman... ou es-tu ?

Nathalie - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Algo - la prochaine fois se serra pour toi sakura .... par les pouvoir occulte fais leur tout oublier de cette soirée et qu'il pense que leur mère est mort e!!!!!!!

fin

Sakura pleurais ....sa mère étais vivante !

Sakura - mais pourquoi il la capturé ????

Miar - car ta mère est....

Sakura - NONNNNNNN

Kéro - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura- ma mère est vivante !elle a étais capturé par Algo ... un long silence pesa dans la pièce sakura regarda son cadran

Sakura - Zut je suis en retard !

Elle s'habilla et se préparé pour l'école ....sans savoir que quelque chose de spécial l'attendais


	10. Quand les ennuis s'y mettent

10-quand les ennuis s'y mettent

Sakura retrouva Lionel et Tiffany a l'école

Sakura- Salut!

Tiff - bonjour comment vas-tu ?

Sakura - je dois vous parler ...

Lionel - Que se passa t il ?  
Sakura voulu répondre mais le professeur arriva et commença le cours

Prof - J'ai quelque chose a vous annoncer... Cet après midi nous allons a l'inogurration de nouveau parc de la ville car Mlle Tiffany dois chanter

Classe - OUAIS!!!! SUPER!!!!

Prof - alors se matin nous allons en cour de cuisine pour préparé des gâteau... je veux des équipes de 3 ou 4

Sakura Lionel et Tiffany se mirent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le local de cuisine

Lionel - aller sakura dis-nous ce qui ne vas pas ...

Sakura - ma mère...elle ...

Tiff- sakura je n'aime pas te voir comme sa ...

Lionel - sakura ??? que se passe - t-il?

Sakura - si je n'aurais pas été destiné a trouvé le livre de clow ma mère ne serrais pas morte et Stéphanie serrais toujours parmis nous ...

elle ne pu se retenir elle éclata en sanglot et partis en courant dans le couloir

Lionel et Tiffany partirent a sa suite toute la classe les regarda filer Tiffany s'arreta au professeur et dis que sakura ne se sentais pas bien pour qu'il puisse être seule

quelque minute Quand ils arrivèrent sakura étais adossé a un arbres et pleurais a chaude larme

Lionel - sakura ...pourquoi as tu dit sa ?  
Sakura - parce que ma mère n'est jamais morte ... elle a été capturé par algo .... c'est Miar le prêtre de la terre qui me la dit .... il voulais me dire pourquoi mais je me suis réveillé... c'est a cause de clow tout sa ...

Lionel - ne dit pas sa ... car si tu n'aurais pas trouvé le livre de clow je ne saurais jamais venu ici... je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré toi et tiffany ainsi que le glouton ...

et je n'aurais pas pu être fou amoureux de la plus jolie fille que je connaisse ...

Il la regardais d'un regard doux impre gné de chaleur sakura lui sourit tout doucement et murmura un merci

Voix - enfin seul le jeux peu commencé ...

Lionel et sakura furent séparé dans un dédalle de piège

Sakura - LIONEL!!! OU ESTU?

Lionel - ICI SAKURA!!!

Sakura - peut-etre que ce labyrinthe n'est pas comme ma carte ... Clé du sceau sacré que recele le pouvoir de l'étoile moi sakura nouvelle maître des cartes de clow te l'ordonne libère ta puissance !!!!!!!!!! carte du vol !!!!!!!

De magnifique ailes la firent s'élever ver le ciel comme un ange

Sakura - Lionel !!

elle vis lionel combattre une espece de bestiole immonde

Lionel - Sakura vas t'en !Arg..

La bête lui assena un coup de pattes qui lui fit perdre son épée

Sakura - non je ne te laisserais pas la ... carte du bouclier protège le.... Carte du feu innonde le labyrinthe

Lionel sentis la chaleur a travers le bouclier mais ne fut pas brûler. La bête par contre se désintégra sous la chaleur laissant un message

''_princesse tout ne fais que commencer ''_

Sakura leva les yeux et vis sur une batisse une personnage avec une longue cape flottant au vent seul ses yeux émeraude frappa nos amoureux ... cette silouhette se dissipa comme un fantôme Les cheveux de sakura se relevèrent sur sa nuque...

Lionel - vien on rentre ...

Lionel suivis sakura a l'intérieur en regardant l'endroit ou étais le supposé fantôme

Lionel (pensé ) on se retrouve enfin ennemis de toujours ...

Son bras étais souffrant mais il fit tout pour ne pas le montré

Sakura - lionel ton bras que vas tu dire ??

Lionel - je ne sais pas ... que je suis tombé ???

Sakura le regarda elle s'Approcha de lui posa sa main sur son bras et ferma les yeux un cercle inconnu apparu et la blessure de lionel disparu ...


	11. Un nouveau pouvoir

11-Le nouveau pouvoir

Sakura regarda par terre et vie deux cercle entrelassé

Sakura – Lionel regarde…

Il baissa les yeux et vit celui de clow et de sakura entrelassé

Clow – Vous avez trouvé le pouvoir le plus puissant… celui de l'amour! Servez vous en pour combattre algo et Sauver Stéphanie et ta mère Sakura …Tout ira bien souvener vous en …

Quand ils revinrent en classe le professeur s'approcha pour leur demandé si sakura allais mieux pour ensuite annoncer qu'il pourrais aller diner les gâteau terminé

Sur l'heure du diner Tiffany leur posa plein de question sur leur nouveau pouvoir

Tiffany – Wahou!!! Nouveau pouvoir signifie nouveau costume !!! j'ai déjà plein d'idée tu seras la plus jolie crois moi

Lionel – Tiffany que sakura porte n'importe quoi elle est jolie …

Tiffany – hummm…. Tu as raison m,ais elle le sera encore plus jolie

Sakura – sa suffit …est –ce que je devrais appeler Kéro pour cette histoire de nouveau pouvoir ???

Lionel – c'Est une bonne idée je crois … et aussi parle lui de cette personne au yeux émeraude …

Le simple fais que Lionel lui rappelle cette personne le cheveux de sakura se redresserent … Vers 1hrs ils partirent avec la classe pour aller au festivité

Tiffany interpreta une nouvelle chanson sakura l'écouta attentivenment les yeux fermé mais elle sentis un regard posé sur elle les cheveux de sa nuque se redressèrent ,un frisson lui parcouru l'échine ,elle se retourna prête a voir n'importe qui…ou plutot algo et son acolyte ryan quand elle fut tout a fait retourné ses yeux parcoururent les buisson et un cri retentis la chanson de tiffany s'arreta net. En se retourna elle ne vit qu'une ombre emporté tiffany

Lionel – sakura … réveille toi !!

Sakura – hein ?

Lionel – tu t'es endormis durant que l'orchestre jouais voilà le tour de tiffany

Tiffany entama sa chanson et sakura la reconnus… celle-de son rêve qu'elle venais de faire aussitôt que cette pensé est parcouru sa tête elle sentit le regard froid dans son dos elle se retourna encore comme si elle ne pouvais s'en empêcher et le même cris se fit entendre

Sakura – TIFFANY !!!!!!!

Mais trop tard l'ombre et tiffany avais disparu ….

Sakura – c'Est assez ma mère , stéphanie et maintenant tiff il faut agir on doit retrouver l'endroit ou il les retient… elle couru vers le bois ou s'étais enfuit l'ombre et tiff Lionel la suivais de près le portable a la main

Lionel - Kéro va cherché yué anthony samantha et gothar et rejoins nous dans le bois du parc pingouin tiffany s'est fais enlever… Sakura ils vont venir nous aider

Quelque minute plus tard il étais la

Yué – vers ou l'ont ils emmener ???

Sakura – on a suivit la piste jusqu'ici

Miar- je vais vous aider …

Yué & Kéro – té qui toi ?

Miar – Miar fils de miyanna ancienne pretresse de la terre

Sakura – aide nous je veux retrouver mes amie et ma mère !!!

Miar ferma les yeux et une lueur apparu a ses pieds il murmura des mots dans une langue incompréhensible la lumière fila vers une grotte. Sakura Lionel Anthony Kéro Yué Ruby moon et Spinel sun se dirigèrent vers cette grotte obscure peu rassurante.

Miar – suivais la je ne puis faire autre chose pour vous

Sur ces mots il se transforma en carte tout comme Jaya l'avais fais

Lionel et les gardien entrèrent en premier dans la grotte

Lionel – il fait trop noir on ne voit rien

Sakura – j'ai une idée!!! Carte de la lueur éclaire cette grotte pour nous permettes de retrouver des êtres cher

Des centaine de petite luciole s'élevèrent de la carte et se dirigèrent dans différente crevasse creant ainsi une lueur féerique a la grotte

Pendant une vingtaine de minute ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une immense porte de faire qui dégageait un aura magique intense. Sakura s'en approcha suivit de lionel et poussèrent les portes Sakura fut frapé d'angoisse elle portais cette robe noir et le long couloir se tenais devant elle mais quelque chose la rassura Lionel étais près d'elle lui aussi habillé de satin noir il marchèrent tout deux Ils étaient près a riposter si quelqu'un les attaquais enfin il arrivèrent a la porte ou se tenais Stéphanie avec elle il y avais 4 autre jeune fille que sakura ne connaissais pas mais chacune d'Elle portais une robe de marié.

Sakura – Lionel tu as vue elle sont tout habillé identiquement

Lionel – peut-être que sa fais partis du rite qu'il utilise pour faire apparaître la prêtresse de la Vie …

Ils essayèrent d'aider les jeunes fille mais ils en furent incapable ils continuèrent leur chemin et ils arrivèrent devant d'autre grande porte de fer. Sakura sentais l'aura d'algo et celle d'une dame …

Lionel – Sakura aide moi

Ils poussèrent les portes mais furent incapable de les faire bouger le moindrement

Sakura – ho non c'est bloqué …. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire

Elle fondit en larme et Lionel vint la consoler

Lionel – tu oublies que grâce a une carte tu peux être la fille la plus forte !

Sakura - ! c'est vrai !!! j'avais oublié la carte de la puissance … heu est-ce que tu peu te retourner ?!?

Lionel – ne me dit pas que tu est toujours gêner de l'utiliser devant moi

Elle le regarda avec des yeux doux

Lionel – bon d'accord tu a gagné

Elle sourit et invoqua la carte de la puissance . Sans le moindre effort elle bougea la porte Quand Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle sakura Elle portais la même robe pêche et rosé que quand ,dans une autre vie, son pere a anoncé qu'elle allais épousé Algo. Lionel portais aussi le même ensemble que la soirée au château

Lionel – SAKURA REGARDE!

Algo avait a ses coter une femme que sakura reconnu de suite


	12. Tout recommence a zero

12-TOUT RECOMMENCE A ZÉRO

Sakura – Maman!!!!

Enfin elle la retrouvais pendant 12 ans elle avais vécu dans l'erreur en passant qu'elle étais morte mais Algo effroyable sorcier l'avais enlever pour attirer sakura dans son piège. Sakura voulu allé la sauvé maintenant mais Lionel la retint

Lionel – attend ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loups maintenant…

Algo – Ha ce chère prince toujours la pour sauver notre chère princesse mais quand la prêtresse de la vie sera devant moi et j'aurais aspirer ses pouvoir plus jamais vous ne reviendrais m'embêter!!!

Les jeune fille dont Stéphanie faisais partit s'avancèrent vers un pentacle et récitèrent une sorte de formule dans une langue étrange

Sakura – STÉPHANIE REVIENS A TOI !!!! Je t'en supplie arrête

Algo – sa ne serre a rien ma chère elle sont sous mon pouvoir rien ne peu les arrêter

Il se tourna vers Nathalie

Algo- aller prend ta place

Dés quelle y fut une lueur blanche l'enveloppa

Sakura – MAMAN !!!!!

Lionel du la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'y jette a sa suite

Une voix douce retentit

Voix- ne t'En fais pas sakura cette lueur va juste réanimer la vrai Nathalie !!!

Algo avait un sourire menaçant

Lionel – Sakura regarda ses mains il se prépare a l'attaqué dé s qu'elle va sortir de cette lueur … tu dois faire quelque chose…

Elle hocha la tête

Sakura – CARTE DU BOUCLIER PROTÈGE MA MÈRE JUSQUA CE QUE ALGO SOIT DÉTRUIT !

Algo – NOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!

Enfin la lumière s'estompa Nathalie ne portais plus les haillon de tout a l'heure elle portais une magnifique robe blanche parsemé de petite étoile brillante ses long cheveux noir étais tout aussi brillant les jeune fille étais évanouis

Nathalie – Je suis Araya prêtresse de la vie Nathalie est seulement ma forme d'emprunt Algo la découvert il y a longtemps et a décidé de me retenir prisonnière jusqu'à ce que les 5 détentrices de mes pouvoir sois réveillé Stéphanie et Tiffany en sont deux les autre étais un peu partout dans le monde les 5 réunis je pouvais me réveiller… le but d'algo étais de me prendre mes pouvoir mais grâce a toi sakura je suis protéger

Algo – mais elle non et je vais la tuer !!!

Lionel- SA NON

Lionel et Algo s'engagèrent dans un long duel

Sakura – Lionel fait attention !!!

Distrait, Algo en profita pour lui assener un coup d'épée mortel. Sakura couru vers le corps de celui que son cœur chérissais le plus au monde

Sakura – Lionel non … je t'ai perdu tant de fois cette fois c'Est la dernière…

Elle prit toute les cartes de clow a sa disposition

Sakura – Carte connu autrefois sous le nom de clow moi sakura nouvel maîtresse des cartes vous demandes de vous réunir pour vaincre Algo et le détruire a jamais Faite le pour moi Mes amie !!! Exécution

Toute les esprit des cartes s'envolèrent et s'unir pour celle qui avait été si bonne avec elle elles encerclèrent algo et le dardant de tout leur pouvoir réunis et le détruire a jamais. La carte du passé et celle de la boucle s'unir pour l'Envoyer au pire moment de sa vie pour qu'il le revit a jamais … Elles retournèrent voir leur maîtresse mais ne pouvais rien faire pour redonner vie a son amour perdu. Enfin araya s'Avança

Araya- ne pleure pas sakura … je sais que tu veux me poser une question alors pose la

Sakura sécha ses larmes et regarda sa mère

Sakura – qu'a voulu dire algo en disant qu'après avoir aspiré tes pouvoirs jamais plus nous ne viendrons l'embêter???

Araya – comme tu le sais je sui la prêtresse de la vie alors ces moi qui décide qui reviendra réincarner et qui resteras si il avais pris mes pouvoir il aurait pu décider de ne plus jamais vous faire revenir sur terre…

Sakura leva ses yeux vers elle une infime lueur d'Espoir brillais

Sakura – Alors tu peux ramener Lionel ??

Araya- le désir tu ?

Sakura –Si tu savais … ces le seul garçon que je n'ais jamais aimé sans lui il me maque quelque chose si j'aurais pu mourir a sa place je l'aurais fait … je l'aime… LIONEL JE TAIME

Voix – moi aussi Sakura !

Sakura – Lionel !!! Ah merci maman merci de tout mon coeur

Araya – je sais ce que sa fais d'être séparé de celui qu'on aime …

Un grognement se fit entendre du fond de la salle

Voix – OH NON MA ROBE EST TOTUE SALLE EN PLUS ELLE MA COUTÉ UNE FORTUTNE OU LE CETTE ESPECE D'ENERGUMÈNE QUI MA ENLEVÉ

Voix2-SAKURA !!! OH NON JE N'AI PAS PU TE FILMER J'ÉTAIS ÉVANOUIE !!!!

Sakura – STÉPHANIE, TIFF que c'Est bon de vous revoir !!!

Stéphanie –salut vous deux … heu bonjour

Araya pencha la tête et la même lueur que tantôt l'enveloppa

Sakura – Tiffany, Lionel, Stéphanie je vous présente ma mère Nathalie

Steph et tiff étais stupéfaite Sakura leur raconta tout l'histoire et dû recommencer quand ils retrouvèrent kéro et yué …

3 MOIS PLUS TARD 

Prêtre- Youri voulais vous prendre Stéphanie comme épouse ….

Youri – oui je le veux

Prêtre – Et vous Stéphanie …..

Steph – tu parles que je le veux !!!

Prêtre – Je vous déclare mari et femme, embrassé la marier je vous prit !

Sakura – ce n'est pas beau Lionel ?

Lionel – Si après des mois de recherche pour nous et d'angoisse pour youri ils son enfin ensemble pour la vie … au fait comment on réagis ton frère et ton père au retour de ta mère

Sakura – avec la carte du passé sa été un jeu d'enfant enfin nous sommes une vrai famille d'Accord nous avons une peluche qui volent partout dans la maison et qui vide le frigo mais ces ma vie et je l'Adore ainsi

Lionel – Sakura je veux te dire quelque chose d'important

Sakura- si ces que tu repars ne me le dit pas je t'en supplie

Lionel – loin de là j'ai une promesse à te faire …

Sakura – Ah oui …???

Lionel – plus jamais je ne te quitterais …

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent mais furent interrompus par une lentille près de leur visage

Tiff – c'est la plus belle déclaration que j'ai jamais filmée !!! Ne vous arrêter pas à cause de moi !!

Sakura & Lionel – TIFFANY !!!

Sakura – tu ne changeras jamais

Lionel – mais c'Est bien comme sa

Nathalie – Sakura Lionel Tiffany venez nous faisons un vrai photo de famille !!!

LA photo fut pris en quelque instant sur celle ci nous pouvions voir Sakura, lionel, tiff dominic, Nathalie thomas suzanne kéro Mathieu Anthony Samantha Suppy Stéphanie et Youri

Jamais cette photo n'allait quitter le chevet de notre chasseuse de cartes …

_Voila la fin! J'ai écrit ce fic il y a quelque année et il na jamais été publier au complet sur le site alors je le poste ici…c'est assé rare que vous allé avoir une fic entiere en une shot mais c mon cadeau de noel en retard et du nouvel an! Mes autre fic je vais les continuer a mon retour chez moi parce que la chji chez mes parents pour les vacances de noel! Jespere avoir des reviews!!! En tout cas vous avez remarqué que ma facon décrire a changer…g écris ce fic il y a 2-3ans c sur héhé!_


End file.
